Oligodendrocytes (OL) generate and maintain myelin in the central nervous system (CNS). During development, oligodendrocyte precursor cells (OPC) differentiate into OL and this differentiation step depends on the thyroid hormone, triiodothyronine (T3). Following demyelination, remyelination may involve T3-dependent differentiation of OPC into OL, which depends on transcription factors, e.g., Kruppel-like factor 9 (Klf9). Currently available treatments of demyelinating diseases are limited in their efficacy. For some demyelinating diseases, there are no known treatments available. Thus, therapeutic agents capable of promoting remyelination, without toxic side effects, represent an unmet medical need.